


[podfic] an untitled tumblr ficlet, in which there is a happy alternate universe

by reena_jenkins



Series: Three Times A Week, For A Year: a multi-fandom podfic anthology [43]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Happy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Growing Up Together, M/M, Originally Posted in 2015, Podfic, Tumblr Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23317378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: au where their lives aren’t constantly plauged by pain and they’re free to be ridiculous young adults in love that stare at each other fondly.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Three Times A Week, For A Year: a multi-fandom podfic anthology [43]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676401
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	[podfic] an untitled tumblr ficlet, in which there is a happy alternate universe

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [an untitled tumblr ficlet, in which there is a happy alternate universe](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/571981) by gyzym. 



****Title:** [an untitled tumblr ficlet, in which there is a happy alternate universe](http://gyzym.tumblr.com/post/19586525576/sirona-gs-au-where-their-lives-arent) **  
****

****Author:**[](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/gyzym/profile)[gyzym](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/gyzym/) **

**Coverartist:** [**reena_jenkins**](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)

 **Rating:** PG

 **Fandom:** Captain America

 **Pairing:** Steve Rogers/James “Bucky” Barnes

 **Length:** 00:05:45

Download/streaming mp3 link: [**click me!**](https://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Three%20Times%20A%20Week,%20For%20A%20Year/44%20\(CA\)%20_an%20untitled%20tumblr%20ficlet,%20in%20which%20there%20is%20a%20happy%20alternate%20universe_.mp3)

OR Download the entire anthology as a zipped podbook [**over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Three%20Times%20A%20Week,%20For%20A%20Year.zip) (03:56:49, 434 mb), compiled by [RsCreighton](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/))


End file.
